A Love Story from Planet Xorex
by WearTheMask
Summary: Padme and Sabe crash on Xorex where they meet QuiGon and ObiWan. Their ship is damaged and they have to call a mechanic, who turns out to be a good friend. Padme and ObiWan, and Sabe and the mechanic fall in love or at least begin to fall in love.


DISCLAIMER: All things recognizably Star Wars belong to God-King Lucas, we just like to play with them. We make no money from this and we return everything the way we found it. (Just don't ask about the goofy grin on Obi-Wan's face)

Author's Note: It's back! I am finally reposting this. I hope you guys enjoy it. This was the first fanfiction that Puff and I wrote, so it's not that great, but I would like to think it's still somewhat enjoyable. To put it in perspective, we wrote this as freshmen in high school and we are now freshmen in college. Anyway, onto the story! Please review!

* * *

"Chubba!" Sabe shouted as the ship continued to plummet. She and the Queen were going into hiding after receiving threat letters.

"Now what?" Padme demanded.

"We're going to die."

"So, let me get this straight. We left Naboo so we wouldn't die and we're going to die any way?"

"Yep," Sabe nodded matter-of-factly. She took her hands off the controls and flopped back in her chair. "I've done all I can do."

"We're heading right for that planet," Padme screamed.

"I noticed!" Sabe hissed back.

"So do something!" Padme commanded.

"I can't! We have no fuel."

"Well that's just dandy!" Padme threw her hands up in frustration.

Before anyone could say anything, the ship crashed into a lake.

**vvvvvvvvv**

"What was that?" Obi-Wan wanted to know.

"I dunno," Qui-Gon muttered.

Qui-Gon Jinn and his apprentice, Obi-Wan Kenobi had been staying on the planet Xorex for about a month now. There had been a lot of bombings and fights on the planet. The Jedi Council decided to send them in to make peace on the planet.

"Shouldn't we go investigate?"

"No." Qui-Gon muttered again. "Probably just another bombing."

"Whatever." Obi-Wan mumbled. "You sure care about the people on this planet a lot."

"Alright then," Qui-Gon snapped. "Let's go investigate."

"Okay."

The two of them went to where the sound had come from. They found a ship crashed in a lake.

"Gee, what a gaudy ship." Obi-Wan said. "I wonder if there's anyone in it."

"There's only one way to find out," Qui-Gon said and started walking towards the ship.

Suddenly, the hatch on top of the ship opened and a woman popped out and looked around. Her face was covered in white paint with two little red dots on the cheeks. She had on a weird headpiece that made her look like an important official.

"Who is that?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I dunno," Qui-Gon muttered yet again.

"Hello!" Obi-Wan called to the woman.

The woman glanced over at them before pulling out a blaster and shooting at them.

"Sabe!" Padme scolded.

Sabe quit firing at the Jedi. She climbed out of the ship and then turned to help Padme.

"We're in the middle of a lake," Padme suddenly realized.

"Nah duh, Captain Obvious!" Sabe shouted.

"How will we get to shore?" Padme wondered. "I don't see a boat."

Sabe turned and glared at her and dove into the water. Padme sighed and leapt in after her.

"They're coming towards us." Qui-Gon whispered.

"Nah duh, Captain Obvious!" Obi-Wan shouted.

Finally the two women reached shore.

"Hello," Qui-Gon said. "Who are you?"

"Who wants to know?" Sabe demanded, her make-up now smeared from the water.

"I am Qui-Gon Jinn and this is my padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi," Qui-Gon introduced them.

Sabe realized they were Jedi and could be trusted. "I'm Queen Amidala from Naboo and this is my handmaiden, Padme."

"Nice to meet you," Qui-Gon said.

"We crashed." Sabe explained.

"Nah duh, Captain Obvious," Padme muttered under her breath. Obi-Wan was thinking the same thing.

"Yes, I know." Qui-Gon seemed confused, "Do you have money to get it repaired?"

"I don't know." Sabe turned to Padme, "Do we?"

Padme shook her head.

"Well, that's just peachy." Sabe said, "What planet is this anyway?"

"Planet Xorex." Qui-Gon replied, "If you'd like, you can stay with us until you get your ship repaired. We have a spare room."

"No I don't want to be a burden." Sabe told him, trying to think of what the Queen would say.

"Yes you do!" Padme screamed. The mere thought of staying out in the wilderness with all kinds of creatures terrified her. Plus, that padawan was kind of handsome.

"Okay." Sabe gave in, "Thank you."

"This way." Qui-Gon led the way.

**vvvvvvvvv**

A few hours later, Padme and Sabe were in their room.

"Gee, just stuff us in a closet." Padme whined.

"Oh deal with it." Sabe muttered.

"I wonder where that padawan is," Padme got a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Oh please." Sabe sighed, "Eh, he's kinda cute for a Jedi anyway."

**vvvvvvvvv**

"Why do you think they're here, Master?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Uh, they're ship crashed." Qui-Gon muttered AGAIN.

"No, why aren't they on Naboo?" Obi-Wan questioned, "And why are they all alone?"

"I dunno." Qui-Gon said.

"What do you think of them?" Obi-Wan wanted to know.

"Well, that handmaiden's quite a character. Back talking the Queen." Qui-Gon mumbled.

"I think she is the Queen, Master." Obi-Wan announced, "I mean, she gave herself so much authority."

"I agree." Qui-Gon muttered SOME MORE, "If I was the Queen and one of my handmaidens acted like that, she'd get fired."

Obi-Wan laughed as he tried to picture Qui-Gon in an elaborate headpiece and makeup.

"What is so funny?" Queen Qui-Gon demanded.

"What?" Obi-Wan said and shook the image out of his head.

"I saw that." Qui-Gon muttered AGAIN, "Remember, I can read your mind. I can also see that you think that handmaiden is kind of...hot."

"Uh...she sweated a lot when we were hiking here. I thought she looked very hot." Obi-Wan explained.

"Whatever." Qui-Gon mumbled, not believing him.

**vvvvvvvvv**

The next day, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan tried to get the ship out of the lake. They used the Force and were able to immediately lift it out of the water and place it on the beach. They were now trying to repair it.

"I'll go call a mechanic." Qui-Gon said, "Its in really bad shape." He walked off.

"The Queen was wondering how are things coming?" Padme asked as she came walking over to Obi-Wan.

"You're not fooling anyone you know?" Obi-Wan muttered.

"What are you talking about?" Padme wanted to know.

"You are the Queen. She's your handmaiden." Obi-Wan informed her.

"You Jedi can sense anything." Padme giggled.

"Yeah." Obi-Wan said as he crawled under the ship to look at the engine. To his shock, it wasn't there, "Your engine must still be in the lake."

"Oh no." Padme did not sound worried, she was staring at his butt.

Obi-Wan crawled out from under the ship, Padme looked up at the sky.

"We better go get it." He said.

"Uh huh." Padme agreed, still looking up.

"I'm going now." Obi-Wan was puzzled, what could she possibly find so interesting about the sky?

"Alright." Padme whispered.

Obi-Wan began walking into the water.

"What am I doing?" Padme thought and began running after him.

"I didn't think you liked the water." Obi-Wan said.

"I thought you might need help." Padme explained.

"Whatever." Obi-Wan continued to swim out.

**vvvvvvvvv**

"What are you doing?" Sabe asked when Qui-Gon came storming back into the house, "I thought you were repairing the ship."

"I can't." Qui-Gon informed her, "I'm calling a mechanic."

"I promise as soon as we get back to Naboo I will pay you back for everything." Sabe said.

"You better." Qui-Gon thought, knowing repairs would cost a small fortune.

**vvvvvvvvv**

"I think, its right here." Obi-Wan stopped swimming.

"Okay." Padme said, "How far down is it?"

"About fifteen feet." Obi-Wan responded, "That's a pretty long dive for a handmaiden."

"Try me." Padme smiled.

Obi-Wan sighed. He took in a deep breath and dove under the water. Padme followed. Obi-Wan reached out his hand. Nothing yet. He dove down deeper, nothing. Finally, his hand hit metal. He began swimming for the surface.

"Okay, I know where it is." Obi-Wan told Padme, "Padme?"

She was no where to be found.

"Chubba." Obi-Wan muttered. He was about to dive down and look for her, when suddenly she began floating face down a few feet in front of him.

"Chubba." Obi-Wan muttered again and swam over to her.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her to shore.

"What happened to her?" Qui-Gon demanded as he came out of the house.

"I think she drown trying to impress me." Obi-Wan looked up at him, "I killed the Queen."

"Nonsense." Qui-Gon mumbled.

"Padme!" Sabe yelled as she came running out of the house, "What happened?"

"She drowned." Obi-Wan explained.

"Obi..." Padme coughed.

"Are you okay?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Padme sat up, "What happened?"

"You almost drown." Qui-Gon explained.

"Oh." Padme looked up at Obi-Wan, "Thanks for saving me."

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow, how did she know he pulled her to shore.

"I think the mechanic is here." Qui-Gon went back into the house.

"I'll go, uh...help him check." Sabe rushed after him.

"Faker." Obi-Wan said to Padme.

"What?" Padme acted as though she didn't know what he was talking about.

"You pretended to drown to get my attention." Obi-Wan accused.

"Did not." Padme argued, childishly.

"Did too." Obi-Wan joined in.

"Did not." Padme continued.

Neither one of them realized this, but their lips were slowly moving closer together. Seconds after Obi-Wan said, "Did too" again, they were kissing.

**vvvvvvvvv**

"Oh my word!" Sabe shouted as she spied out the window.

**vvvvvvvvv**

"Did not." Padme grinned, when the kiss was over.

"Oh shut up." Obi-Wan joked.

"You better lift the engine out." Padme said, now embarrassed about what just happened.

"Yeah." Obi-Wan stood up and easily lifted the engine out of the water and placed it on the shore next to the ship.

"Let's go see if the mechanic is here." Padme stood up and went in the house.

**vvvvvvvvv**

"Good evening." The mechanic greeted.

"Hello." Qui-Gon stammered. The hooded figure slowly walked into the house.

"So where's the ship?" The mechanic asked.

"Outside." Qui-Gon led the way.

**vvvvvvvvv**

"I can fix it." The mechanic announced, "But it'll cost ya."

"Okay." Qui-Gon replied.

The figure pulled back its hood and began working on the ship.

"Mace Windu!" Qui-Gon yelled, "I didn't know you were a mechanic!"

"Hey, the council don't pay much." Mace explained, "I got this job to get a little extra cash. Now leave me alone. I need to be alone when I repair stuff."

Everyone turned to go back in the house.

"Except you, your worshipfulness." Mace stopped Sabe, "You can hand me my tools."

"Okay." Sabe went over to him.

"Hand me that wrench." Mace ordered.

"So, can you fix anything?" Sabe asked.

"Yeah." Mace answered, "I guess. Why are you dressed like that? You a Queen or something?"

"Yes sir." Sabe replied, "Queen Amidala of Naboo." She shook her head, "No, I'm the Queen's decoy."

"Oh, okay." Mace looked at the ship, "I fixed it."

"That fast?" Sabe smiled, "Wow."

"I know, I'm amazing ain't I?" Mace stood up and kissed her on cheek, "Maybe I'll give you a discount."

"That would be nice." Sabe chuckled, shyly.

"Anything for a Queen's decoy." Mace laughed and went back in the house to give Qui-Gon the bill.

**vvvvvvvvv**

"We can leave now, your highness." Sabe informed Padme.

"I know." Padme sighed.

"You really like him, don't you?" Sabe asked.

"I don't like him. I love him." Padme said, almost crying.

"We need to get out of here." Sabe sat down next to her, "This planet has been at war with itself for a long time. You would make a perfect hostage. Then Naboo would be forced to join the fight. By staying here, you're endangering the lives of your people."

"But Obi could save me." Padme whispered.

"Oh shut up!" Sabe yelled, "Will you get your mind out of the gutter?"

"I know." Padme sobbed, "We have to leave."

"Come on your highness." Sabe calmed down, "We all have to do things we don't want to do sometimes."

"I know." Padme stood up, "I might see him again."

"Yeah." Sabe smiled, "Maybe."

**vvvvvvvvv**

"Thank you for everything, Qui-Gon." Padme said, now wearing Sabe's outfit.

"No problem." Qui-Gon muttered for the last time.

"Good bye, Obi-Wan." Padme grinned at him.

"Bye." Obi-Wan said.

Padme climbed into the ship.

"Gee, nobody says goodbye to me." Sabe mumbled as she climbed up on the ship.

"Hey, decoy." Someone called.

Sabe turned to see Mace. He winked at her. Sabe smiled and got in the ship. The ship blasted off, Padme stared at Obi-Wan until she couldn't see him anymore.

"You never know, you might see him again." She told herself.

**vvvvvvvvv**

"Mace, why are you here?" Qui-Gon (okay I lied) muttered.

"I just thought I'd tell you, the Council has decided to send you to Naboo." Mace explained, "They're having some problems with the Trade Federation, we need you two too protect the Queen."

"Really?" Qui-Gon asked, "She just left."

"Why do you think she was going into hiding in the first place?" Mace wanted to know.

The two continued to bicker as Obi-Wan went back inside.

"Yes!" He whispered.

The Jedi and Queen would meet again.


End file.
